Drunken Confessions as read by Awesome Sauce
by JMProfio
Summary: One of my other stories, entitled "Drunken Confessions", with the comments from one of my friends, nicknamed "Awesome Sauce" to protect his identity from ridicule. Mature rating for his comments. ThorxLoki, CaptainAmericaxBlackWidow, TonyxPepper.


_Notes in italics are comments by Awesome Sauce, whose name has been omitted in the name of anonymity. He only "edited" about half of the story, but it's worth posting.)_

_(Gay porn featuring Loki and Thor and the Hulk)_

The halls of Asgard rang with talk and laughter, a celebration for Thor's return. Food and drink were passed around in true Nordic fashion, and the celebration was loud and joyous.

Loki stood in a corner, not partaking in the festivities. He was surprised he had even been allowed to return, after the havoc he had caused on earth. But even on his home world, he was an outcast, shunned from the company of his peers.

"Is something troubling you, brother?"

He snapped out of his reverie, and saw Thor standing in front of him, a cheerful smile plastered on the blond god's face.

"I am not your brother," Loki replied dismally. "All of Asgard knows that by now."

Thor laughed, placing a hand on the smaller god's shoulder. "It is true; you are not my brother by blood. But you are as a brother to me, and it pains me to see you unhappy." The blond began to steer him towards the crowds and laughter. "Come, Loki, and join in our celebrations."

Pulled along by his brother, Loki attempted to retreat out of the festivities. "I cannot hold my drink as well as you, brother. I fear my senses will fail me."

Again, the blond god laughed. "Then be drunk, and perhaps your company will be more pleasant."

The pale god _(whipped his junk out)_ approached the group reluctantly, and Thor pushed a large mug of some drink into his hand. Loki could tell even without drinking it that _(it was spiked with ecstasy)_ it was strong; he could practically smell the alcohol. But he drank it anyways.

Thor was right—he did seem more pleasant after a few drinks. He laughed and smiled, all through a strong veil of inebriation. He hadn't felt this _accepted _in years.

He found himself staring at everything around him as if it were a new sight. Asgard had never seemed so colorful, the people more beautiful. Especially Thor.

Loki found his gaze drawn time and time again to the muscular god, taking in his every feature. He had never noticed before how Thor's hair glinted in the light like spun gold, or how much his eyes resembled clear blue skies.

It was the drink, he decided. He was drunk, and it was making him see things, think things that defy all common sense. He had to leave, before things got out of hand.

He stood, and the world spun. Stumbling, his arms sought a wall for support, and missed. Someone caught him, steadying his balance with a warm laugh.

_(And then the Hulk showed up with a massive drink called the Boilermaker. Oh yeah, and Tony Stark finally got laid with Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, Thor…)_

_ (A time machine/wormhole thingie popped Captain America and this naked girl with really big boobs out on Asgard and Loki had sex with Thor, Tony got Pepper, Hulk got She-Hulk, and Captain got the girl with big boobs. Oh yeah, did I mention that a major Roman orgy went down that day? Yeah, that's hot. Everybody got some. –Referenced from Peter Griffin, Family Guy extraordinaire.)_

_ (Oh yeah, and that girl with the big boobs was Black Widow. Hawkeye didn't get any, so he spent his night with a box of tissues. Translation: He was jerking it. Not crying.)_

As his vision cleared, he saw it was Thor. The blond smiled at the smaller god, with a casual, "Loki, are so drunk already?"

Loki closed his eyes and steadied himself, fighting back the drunken fantasies his mind was concocting. "I told you I could not hold my drink. I… " He opened his eyes and his vision spun. He leaned heavily against Thor's arm, feeling the larger god's chest rumble as he laughed.

"Come, Loki," Thor said, leading the dark-haired god out of the festive hall. "It seems it is time you ended your festivities."

Loki walked with his eyes closed, clutching Thor's muscular arm. His head was spinning, and a dull headache was beginning to set in. But still, underneath the confusion and pain, his mind kept drifting back to Thor.

Insistently, he blamed the drink for the affection he was feeling, but he was beginning to doubt that was the case. There was only one way to know for sure.

As they arrived at his room, Loki stood hesitantly at the threshold. His mind was spinning with drunken ideas, and he found himself unable to speak.

Thor smiled at him, and turned to leave. "Get some rest, Loki. You should be fine by morning."

"Wait." The small god reached out, clutching the blond's shoulder. Thor halted, and stared at his adopted brother in confusion.

Loki stared back at him for a moment, his heart pounding in his ears and his mind clouded by drink. Then, without warning, he pressed their lips together in a short kiss.

Loki awoke the next day with a pounding headache. His memory of the night was a confused blur of barely remembered images. His mouth was filled with a sour, dry taste.

"You are awake," a voice called from across the room. Thor was standing by the door, a look of concern on his face.

Thor.

Loki grew pale as partial memories of the night before returned to him, and then grew bright red as he remembered the kiss. He attempted to speak, but no words came out.

"Here," the blond said, handing him a glass of water from a nearby table. "It will help with your headache."

He drank, feeling the sting of the cool water on his dry throat. "What… what happened?

"You were drunk. I brought you here, you vomited, and you passed out."

"I see. Thank you."

They remained silent for a few moments.

"Are you feeling better?" Thor asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Loki nodded. He cleared his throat, responding, "I… I want to apologize. For _that_. I acted without thinking. I—"

Thor interrupted him with a laugh. "Do you mean the kiss? I have been thinking about that."

The blond leaned forward, capturing the smaller god in a kiss. Loki jumped in surprise, and then slowly eased into the kiss, running his fingers through the other's golden hair.

That night, they made love with gentle caresses and tender kisses. Thor held Loki in his arms like a priceless jewel, cherishing every moment they spent pressed together in each other's arms. And as they lay spent, holding each other close, they whispered the words they had known for years to be true.

"I love you."


End file.
